


Это любовь

by LRaien



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/M, Mind Meld
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Пелорат был уже не молод. Блисс была не только молода, но и красива, умна, физически развита. Она была чем-то большим, чем просто Блиссенобиарелла, она была Геей и Блисс, Блисс и Геей.
Relationships: Bliss (Blissenobiarella)/Janov Pelorat





	Это любовь

Пелорат был уже не молод. Годы его юности завершились давно, а весь пыл романтики, так и не обращенный ни на одну женщину, реализовался в жажде научного познания. Близорукий, нескладный, Дженов каждый раз немного смущался, раздеваясь перед Блисс.  
Блисс была не только молода, но и красива, умна, физически развита. Она была чем-то большим, чем просто Блиссенобиарелла, она была Геей и Блисс, Блисс и Геей. Она не выказывала и тени смущения или отвращения перед Дженовом, и это было ещё одной причиной его любви. Блисс улыбалась ему так, что Пелорат забывал про свой возраст, про своё телосложение, про самого себя: оставалась только улыбка Блисс. Дженов целовал её, разделяя пьянящее блаженство, затем восхищался её красотой, касаясь губами изящной шеи, чуть угловатых плеч, упругой груди с яркими пятнами сосков, тонких сильных рук; её лоно приятно пульсировало, обхватывая член и принося ещё больше наслаждения... Блисс любила его в ответ, и было бы ложью сказать, что Дженов чувствовал себя таким же красивым: скорее, он не думал о красоте своего тела вовсе.  
А ещё Блисс давала ему возможность ощутить часть Геи. Это было не передать словами: когда в секунды их единения, сливающегося воедино удовольствия двоих, разум приоткрывался величественному, многоголосому и колоссальному потоку — Гее. Пелорат не раз пытался объяснить Тревайзу, каково это, но не смог подобрать нужных выражений. Невыразимое ощущение единства не двоих, а миллиардов; возможность чувствовать их, и чувствовать то, что они чувствуют тебя, но не было ничего омерзительного, было только единство чувств и чувство единства. Дженов не стыдился себя ни перед Блисс, ни перед Геей, он растворялся в них.  
Блисс давала ему лишь немного почувствовать Гею: Пелорат всё-таки был слишком стар. Его мозг уже не мог быть настолько пластичным, чтобы принять Гею так, как это сделала Блисс. Едва обрывалась связь с Геей, Дженов снова чувствовал себя старым, неуклюжим, нескладным. Вновь просыпалось чувство стыда за уже дряблое тело, закосневший разум, но только на мгновение: Блисс стоило лишь улыбнуться, прижаться к нему, и все тревоги исчезали.  
— Это забывчивость, — сказал он ей как-то.  
— Это любовь.


End file.
